vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinju (Jūbi)
Summary The Shinju (神樹, Divine Tree) was an ancient tree which grew from the blood of the deceased during the era of endless wars at the dawn of the human race, and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on. Consumption of the Shinju's fruit bestows an ability upon its consumer's body to produce powerful chakra. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Shinju, commonly referred to as the Ten-Tails (Jūbi), Datara, Deidarabotchi, One-Eyed God Origin: Naruto Gender: Apparently genderless Age: Unknown (Existed since the creation of the world) Classification: Tailed Beast, Chakra Tree Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Chakra Absorbtion (High-level), Weather Manipulation (Low/Mid-level), Enhanced Sight, Chakra Sensing (High-level), can create chakra arms, can extend its appendages/limbs, can produce lesser clones of itself Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Far stronger than all other Tailed Beasts, as it completely overwhelmed multiple Tailed Beast Balls from both Gyūki and Kurama) | Country level (Even when it is not fully charged, its Bijūdama was capable of destroying mountain ranges and entire cities with a single shot) | Country level (Its Tenpenchii attack caused countrywide destruction) | Country level+ (The shockwaves from the Bijūdama redirected to the ocean were even felt from the battlefield) | Moon/Planetoid level via power-scaling (Stated to be capable of bringing destruction to the world, also should be at least as strong as a dying Hagoromo, and should be stronger than Madara, who as its jinchūriki, has a Moon level feat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Outright blitzed BM Naruto) with Massively Hypersonic '''attack speed (While in incomplete form, it’s Chakra Beam crossed mountain ranges within two seconds) | '''Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Hagoromo and Hamura) Lifting Strength: At least Class T+ (Far stronger than Madara) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+ (Far stronger than KN8 Naruto, also flicked away Hachibi's bijūdama casually) | At least Class EJ+ (Sent Kurama flying with a swat) | At least Class ZJ+, likely higher Durability: At least Island level+ (As the combined Tailed Beast Ball from both Kurama and Gyūki has no effect) | At least Country level (Withstood its own Bijūdama exploding inside) | At least Country level+ (Withstood its own charged Bijūdama exploding at point-blank range) | Moon level via powerscaling (Fought prime versions of both Hagoromo and Hamura) Stamina: Extremely High (the source of Chakra) Range: Likely Planetary (Its Tailed Beast Balls are shown to be capable of reaching desired targets across the world) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: An impartial entity completely devoid of feelings, though it appears to be a sapient being to some extent (it reacted to seeing the presence of the tailed beasts' chakra inside Naruto and the image of the Sage of the Six Paths by gathering chakra and strengthening itself) Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tailed Beast Shockwave: A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. Ten-Tails Fission: Used as a defensive maneuver, the Ten-Tails has the ability to produce innumerable replicas of itself from its main body. While they have many variations in terms of their appearance, with some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all fours, these duplicates share many of the Ten-Tails' distinctive traits. Their sizes also vary as some towered over others, appearing similar in size to large summons. The duplicates are capable of forming weapons of sorts including dumbbell-like weights, axe and scythe-like appendages as well as spear-like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive purposes. The duplicates all operate with the singular goal of protecting the main body of the Ten-Tails from attack. As part of this technique, the Ten-Tails can separate and purge injured parts from its main body. Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball):''' The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. '''Tenpenchii (Cataclysm):''' By manipulating the natural world in its vicinity on an enormous scale, the Ten-Tails is able to simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicenter. The phenomena involved in this technique include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud. '''Key: First Form | Second Form | Third Form | Final Form/Prime Jūbi Others Notable Victories: Yu Yu Hakusho verse Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Weather Users Category:Wood Users Category:Trees Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Tier 5